Asesinato en la escuela
by MariaSelene
Summary: la continuación a la llegada de Elisabeth...


Asesinato en la escuela

Conan…Conan! –Conan abrió los ojos- venga levántate, que vamos a llegar tarde…

Ya…ya voy…-contestó él aún medio dormido.

Venga date prisa…-dijo Ran saliendo de la habitación.

Conan se arregló y salió a desayunar. Kogoro como siempre aun estaba dormido en su asiento mientras Ran echaba pestes de su padre. Ambos desayunaron y salieron camino de la escuela. O eso pensaba Conan.

Ran-neechan, por aquí no se va a la escuela…¬¬

Ya lo se Conan, primero vamos a ir a casa de Shinichi.

Para qué? –preguntó intrigado

Pues para recoger su hermana, hoy es su primer día y no quiero que vaya sola, debo hacerle compañía, Shinichi me lo pidió.

Así llegaron a casa de los Kudo y tocaron el timbre, una voz femenina respondió.

si quién es?

Esto..Elisabeth, soy Ran, vengo a recogerte…

Ahhh, Ran, espera ahora te abro –al momento salió Eli ya con el uniforme puesto. Ran la miró con detenimiento. El día anterior no se había fijado, pero Elisabeth era realmente guapa, se parecia mucho a su madre, aunque había algo que le recordaba a Shinichi- Buenos dias ! Veo que Shin-chan te llamó ayer…buenos días Conan!

Buenos días, Shinichi-niichan se enfadará si se entera de que le llamas Shin-chan, sabes que no le gusta Nene-chan, te lo dijo ayer..¬¬

Jajjaja es verdad…no me acordaba U pero no debisteis haberos molestado en venir a recogerme..-dijo mientras caminaban esta vez camino al colegio.

No es molestia –dijo Ran- Shinichi me pidió que te ayudara a integrarte en la escuela, no te molesta verdad?

Qué va! Para nada, solo una cosa, no me llames Elisabeth, es muy largo, llámame Eli o Liz

Ok, mira Conan ahí vienen tus amigos –la liga juvenil de detectives llegó corriendo hasta Conan- buenos días!

Buenos dias Ran-neechan! -contestó Ayumi, entonces se fijaron en Elisabeth- buenos días –dijeron timidamente- Conan, quien es esa?

Se llama Elisabeth es la hermana de Shinichi-niichan, verdad Nene-chan?

Si, encantado de conoceros, Conan me ha hablado mucho de vosotros, ah buenos días Ai-chan!

Buenos días,-contestó Haibara con una media sonrisa.

Nosotros somos la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, y resolvemos infinidad de casos, verdad Mitsushiko?

Sii, Genta es el líder, ya sabes, si tienes algún misterio que resolver no dudes en llamarnos

Oe, oe, no creo que haga falta que nos llame chicos….

Por qué no Conan?

Porque ella es detective, verdad Nene-chan? –los chicos soltaron una exclamación de asombro

Oye Conan, porqué la llamas Nene-chan si se llama Elisabeth? –preguntó ayumi (cotilla como siempre)

Bueno, pues porque es mi forma cariñosa de llamarla –dijo sonrojandose un poco

Entonces… -empezó Genta- nosotros podemos llamarte Nene-chan también?

Lo siento… -dijo ella arrodillandose para estar a su misma altura- pero ese nombre es muy especial para mi y solo mi hermano puede llamarme asi…

Pero Conan no es tu hermano…-dijo Ran..

Ya… pero es que se parece tanto a él que tuve que dejarle que me llamase Nene-chan, es como tener un mini Shinichi….

Conan miró de reojo a su hermana, había estado a punto de meter la pata, menos mal que tuvo buenos reflejos y supo reaccionar a tiempo. Aquella mañana a Conan se le hizo muy larga, no paraba de pensar en cómo estaría Eli, y lo que más le intrigaba…porqué después de 10 años sin saber de ella, ahora iba a Tokio para quedarse? Y…qué quería decir con que en España no le quedaba nada? Finalmente tocó la campana del fin de la clase y la liga juvenil se dirigió al instituto para reunirse con Ran. Entraron hasta las taquillas y al momento aparecieron Ran y Eli, esta última miraba de reojo a su amiga¬¬.

Conan, qué hacéis aquí?

Hemos venido a recogeros Ran-neechan, Nene-chan qué tal las clases?

¬¬ apasionantes…

huh?

No le hagas caso Conan, es que ha llamado mucho la atención en clase cuando dijo que era hermana de Shinichi…todos empezaron a quejarse de él por no haber mencionado que tenía una hermana tan guapa…

Ggrgrrgr

Y como ves a Eli no le ha hecho mucha gracia…u

Es que todos son unos hentais….me he sentido observada de arriba abajo..y no es una sensación muy agradable, además cuando dije que era detective se rieron: "como una chica tan guapa y dulce iba a ser detective…." -seguidamente soltó un taco en español y abrió su taquilla. Una lluvia de cartas cayó al suelo ante la mirada atónita de Conan, que se agachó para recogerlas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la inmensa mayoria de las cartas era de amor. Increíble! Su hermana había conseguido este monton de cartas en su primer día de clase! Sin embargo Eli no parecía nada contenta, se agachó refunfuñando, recogió las cartas y las guardó en su cartera- me parece una falta de educación por mi parte no leerlas por lo menos –dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos. Ran se reía entre dientes, Conan hacía mucho tiempo que no la había visto reír tanto, desde que él encogió.

Ohh, Ran deja de reirte por favor…-suplicó Eli

Lo siento, es que sois tan diferentes –o.O- Shinichi y tú, a el le encantaba recibir cartas de sus fans y a ti te parece una condena…te pareces a él, de verdad, teneis muchos gestos en común, hoy me has recordado a Shinichi en más de una ocasión…

¬¬ no sera que te tiras todo el dia pensando en él…?

ò/ó claro que no! No empieces como Sonoko tú también!

Gomen ne….

Por cierto…el otro día dijiste que Shinichi te hablaba mucho de mi no?

Si, quieres saber lo que me contaba…?

Oe Nene-chan! –gritó Conan muy colorado- esto te vienes a comer a casa? Puede venir verdad Ran-neechan?

Si claro que si, además hoy creo que hare estofado…

Estaban ya en la puerta de la escuela cuando un grito procedente del instituto Teitan puso la piel de gallina al grupo. Ran, Conan, Eli y los niños corrieron en dirección al almacén del instituto, allí estaba Sonoko, calmando a unas chicas que lloraban y gritaban mientras señalaban al almacén. Dentro de él había un alumno colgado del techo ahorcado... "suicidio?" pensó Conan…

Mamoru Tomeda, 17 años estudiante del instituto Teitan. Aparece ahorcado en el almacén del instituto, y por lo que veo apunta a suicidio no Sr. Tome?

Si inspector Megure…

Inspector Megure…

Ahhh, Ran, tú has visto algo?

No, salíamos cuando escuchamos un grito y vinimos hacia aquí corriendo…

Bien, fue usted la que descubrió el cadáver no Srta. Yamada?

Si señor, -Minako Yamada, 16 años, estudiante del instituto Teitan- vine a recoger los maletines de pintura para la clase de arte cuando lo encontré…..óò ahí colgado…nunca pensé que la cosa le fuera tan mal…

A qué se refiere? –preguntó Conan con su típica voz infantil

Pues…últimamente Tomeda tenía problemas con su novia Yumie Mihara, discutían muy a menudo, incluso escuché que lo habían dejado…

Sr. Takagi, busque a la novia de la víctima –el detective salió de la escena del crimen mientras Conan y Elisabeth examinaban el cuerpo.

Qué piensas? –preguntó Eli

No creo que sea suicidio, Tomeda nunca ha sido de esas personas que se dejen vencer por algo así…además hay algo que no me cuadra en el cuerpo…

A ti también? –Eli miró a su alrededor- es imposible que él se colgase solo, fíjate en la viga, el espacio que hay entre el techo y esta es muy pequeño, aunque tirásemos la cuerda no podríamos atarla….

Además, la escalera esa tampoco llega arriba, si a eso le sumamos la extraña forma del techo…en forma de pirámide…/\ es imposible…es un asesinato casi perfecto…

Conan estaba cavilando, aparentemente era un suicidio pero…había algo que no encajaba, esas extrañas marcas en los brazos…y los ojos…estaban rojos…como de haber examinó más de cerca la cara de la víctima, efectivamente, tenía surcos de lágrimas, y qué era eso…marcas de cuerdas…qué extraño…

Conan! Ven mira… -Conan se acercó donde estaba Eli señalando el suelo- mira, es sangre y parece que gotee desde arriba.. –ambos miraron al techo, allí en una de las placas del techo había una especie de trampilla….llena de sangre…

Inspector Megure venga mire!

Ah, pero si tu eres la chica del otro día, qué haces aquí?

Estudio aquí, pero eso no es lo importante mire el techo!

Dios mío, qué es eso? Ah Takagi es usted, encontró a la chica?

No inspector, a su casa aún no ha llegado…

Entonces súbase a la estantería y mire a ver qué diantres es eso..

Takagi subió a la estantería y tiró de la argolla que abría la trampilla, entonces una bolsa lila cayó con estruendo al suelo, el inspector Megure se acercó y la abrió….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH –gritaron las chicas

Creo que hemos encontrado a la novia –murmuró Conan con la mirada sombría, ante el cadáver de Yumie Mihara, que estaba de rodillas con el cuerpo sobre ellas y la cabeza ladeada para un lado con un gran tajo en el cuello.

Hora de la muerte, entre una y dos horas…causa de la muerte…el corte en el cuello. Todo indica a que el Sr. Tomeda se citó aquí con su novia, tuvieron una fuerte discusión y la degolló, cuando se dio cuenta de su error se suicidio…

Lamento no estar de acuerdo con usted inspector Megure…

¬¬ otra vez tú, quién diantres eres?

¬¬ ya se lo dije soy Kudo!

Pero…

Si inspector es hermana se Shinichi, el me lo dijo…y me dijo que confiásemos en ella…

¬/¬ bueno…a lo que ibamos, fíjese en estas marcas de la primera víctima, es como si hubiese estado atado a algo…además huele como a cloroformo alrededor de su boca…además me preocupa la forma en la que está colocada la 2º víctima, como si esperara ser vista…además si el la mató, por qué escondería su cadáver…?

Conan volvió a examinar el 2º cadáver, era como Eli había dicho, su postura era muy extraña, como si esperara que alguien la viese de esa forma…Se acercó a algunas chicas que había por allí y preguntó con su tonito inocente mientras Eli distraía al resto de los policías:

perdona…podrías responderme a una cosa?

Claro dime pequeño detective…

Sabes de alguien que odiase a la chica?

A Yumie? No no se me ocurre nadie…era muy querida por todos, era una chica excelente con los estudios, los amigos y con el…no tenía problemas con nadie..bueno excepto con ella –dijo señalando a Yamada- Minako y Yumie siempre discutían, incluso llegó a recibir cartas amenazadoras de ella…

Por qué discutían…?

Por que Minako no admitía que Yumie saliese son Mamoru, se ponía enferma…no podía verles juntos…pero últimamente Minako estaba incluso amable con Yumie, creo que al final aceptó lo inevitable…

O ya tenía un plan para librarse de ella…pensó Conan mientras la miraba de reojo, entonces lo vio, ahí estaba la prueba!delante de sus narices. Corrío hacia Eli y se la llevó a una esquina.

- auch! Shinichi qué te pasa?

- ya sé como lo hicieron – Conan le contó en susurros lo que había descubierto, mientras los ojos de Elisabeth se agrandaban aún más – solo me queda por saber cómo consiguió que pareciese un suicidio…

- Creo que en eso yo tengo la respuesta –y le susurró su teoría al oído- comprendes?

- Claro! Así fue como lo hizo…entonces no queda duda de que el asesino es esa persona….

- y como lo vas a hacer?

- ein?

- pues Kogoro no está, quién hará de detective?

- pues tu!

- ô.ô quien yo?

- No Elisabeth Kudo, pues claro que tú, ya sabes como pasó!

- ya pero…

- venga venga mujer…tu puedes…

- ¬¬ esta me la pagas Shinichi…

Elisabeth se levantó, debía tener confianza en sí misma y sobre todo en Shinichi, su padre se lo había dicho, su hermano era el mejor detective de los que conocía, un futuro Holmes que la había puesto en un compromiso…inspira…expira…vamos Eli…tu puedes…ten confianza eres la mejor…

I, Inspector Megure.. ya lo tengo…he resuelto el caso..

Como?

Ya sé como cometieron el doble asesinato…

Pero no fue el chico el que…

No no fue él…mis deducciones son las suiguientes…Yumie Mihara quedó aquí con su agresor, discutieron, seguramente por la relación que llevaba la víctima con su novio, últimamente las cosas no iban bien entre ellos, al menos a la vista de los demas, y el asesino debió insistirle en que lo dejaran, pero ella se negó dándose la vuelta para irse cuando entonces el asesino la degolló con un cuchillo. Entonces colocó a la victima aquí, de esta misma postura con la cara mirando a la puerta. Entonces el asesino llamó a Tomeda, éste cuando llegó y vió a su novia muerta, comenzó a discutir con el asesino, este viendo que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano le durmió con cloroformo, trepó por la viga, ató la cuerda y amarró el cuerpo a la estantería con esos lazos de gimnasia de manera que al cerrar la puerta se suelten y el cuerpo quede colgando y los lazos caigan en esa caja…Conan…demuestralo..

Conan con ayuda de la liga Juvenil preparó el simulacro atando un colchón a la estantería del mismo modo que lo habia hecho el asesino, pasó la soga por la parte de arriba y ató la cuerda a hilo de pescar que ató al pomo de la puerta abierta. Entonces Ai cerró la puerta las cuerdas resbalaron por el tirón del hilo cayendo en la caja de gimnasia, mientras el hilo de pescar se caía del pomo que tenia forma de ¬, quedando el colchón colgando del techo…

muy bien chicos, muchas gracias -con mirada seria continuó- como Tomeda estaba dormido no se dio cuenta de nada…una vez preparado todo el tinglado el asesino metió el cuerpo de Mihara en una bolsa de basura y la metió en la trampilla. Una vez limpiado todos los rastros salió y cerró la puerta reuniéndose con los demás como si tal cosa…me equivoco señorita Minako Yamada?

Ehhh? Pero qué dice?

Después se ofreció para venir a recoger los maletines de arte para descubrir el cadáver y tener lista su coartada…- dijo mientras ponía una mirada muy similar a la de Shinichi. Durante todo el rato que Eli estuvo deduciendo Ran no apartó sus ojos de ella…como se parecía a Shinichi! Su misma manera de hablar, su misma mirada, la misma sonrisa que ponía cuando resolvía un caso…Conan también la observó, parecía mentira que minutos antes estuviese tan asustada por hacer esa deducción y ahora parecía tan confiada…

Tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo? –chilló Yamada- no tienes ninguna porque yo soy inocente!

Claro que tengo pruebas..-dijo Eli sonriendo con más confianza- siendo tan joven no sabras que el cloroformo penetra en la piel dejandola impregnada, incluso la de la persona que duerme a otra…asi que tu mano debe tener aun restos de cloroformo –la chica palideció- y lo que es aun mas interesante…estoy segura que llevas aun el arma del crimen encima….

Jajajajajaja como iba a llevar un cuchillo encima? Jajajjajaja

Yo no he dicho que sea un cuchillo…sino la navaja que usas como llavero –"o.O"- que si no me equivoco y seguro que no lo hago aun tiene restos de sangre de Yuime…

Pero..-preguntó Ran- por qué durmió a Mamoru e hizo que se colgara así..por qué no matarlo como a ella…?

Por que seguramente…Yamada amaba a Mamoru y se sentía incapaz de hacerle daño, no al menos directamente…verdad?

Yamada se puso aun mas pálida y se tiró de rodillas al suelo…

es tal y como tú lo has dicho…le quería, le quería muchísimo pero esa maldita mujer lo tenía como embrujado, no hacía más que hacerle sufrir no podía perdonarla…le pedí que le dejase…pero ella me contestó que su amor debía ser mas fuerte que todas las peleas que tenían…la odié tanto…que solo se me ocurrió matarla…así dejaría de hacerle sufrir…Entonces le llamé a el, quería decirle que había acabado con su sufrimiento…pero cuando llegó y la vió…empezó a gritarme y a llorar abrazandose a ella, me llamó mounstruo…..no pude consentirlo, le había manipulado la mente…así que tube que hacerlo….me hacía daño verles juntos…yo quería dejar de sufrir…no tenia otra opción!

Imbécil…-susurró Elisabeth- ellos realmente se amaban, la que sobraba eras tu, no has pensado que tal vez él no era para ti?

Pero..pero…

Ni peros ni nada! Y si no querias seguir sufriendo, porqué no te suicidaste tú? No lo entiendes? Las personas que mueren ya no sufren más, pero…qué pasa con los que están a su alrededor…que pasa con sus padres, sus hermanos, sus amigos, toda la gente que les querían…ellos son los unicos que sufren…y de ese sufrimiento…solo tu eres culpable.

Finalmente la policía la detuvo, y los compañeros alabaron a Elisabeth por su trabajo, mientras ella se agachaba, y le daba un calido beso en la mejilla a Conan, dejándolo o.O

y eso? –susurró

es mi manera de darte las gracias -dijo ella- de no ser por ti jamas hubiese podido encontrar fuerzas para resolver ese caso…para algunos casos hay que tener mucha sangre fría..

Eli-chan! Has estado estupenda! Me has recordado un montón a Shinichi!

¬/¬ otra vez? Ran al final voy a tener razón que ni haces mas que pensar en el…

NO ES ESOOOOOOOOO o/o –chillo ran muy colorada mientras Eli se reía y Conan se sonrojaba hasta las orejas- tu es que no te das cuenta, pero deduciendo pones la misma cara de Shinichi, sus mismo gestos incluso su misma sonrisa!

Aaaahhh eso tiene su explicación….-Eli comenzó a mirar al cielo- yo fui la primera persona que le leyó a Shinichi un libro de Holmes, el del sabueso de Baskerville, recuerdo que estaba leyendolo, era un micaco yo…cuando el llego con su balon y me pregunto que leia, como ponia interes le lei un trozo, y como seguia interesado acabe leyéndole todo el libro, después de eso nos poniamos a jugar a detectives, yo le decia como debía ponerse a la hora de encontrar a su asesino, y el decía como actuar a la hora de demostrar pruebas…supongo que será por eso por lo que tenemos los mismos gestos….

Ohhh así que tu eres la culpable de que Shinichi sea detective…

Me temo que si…

Y…como sabías quien era yo, es decir porque te sonaba mi nombre?

No me sonaba…Shinichi a veces no paraba de hablar de ti…y me ponia nerviosa….cuando insistía en que dejase de hablar de su novia se ponia rojo y me chillaba que no eras su novia..pero los colores no se los quitaba nadie…

Los colores? ·/· esto….bueno…no te he preguntado..qué edad tienes?

O.o pues la misma que tu!

Ohh naciste el mismo dia que Shinichi?

Bueno…si …mas o menos…

Por cierto…te hablaba mucho de mi…

Vaya…¬¬ tanto te interesa?

Esto weno…yooo…·/·

Si, me -- hablaba de ti sin parar….

Que? O/o

" Nene-chan cállate ya! ·/·"

"Esto es por haberme dejado explicar sola el caso Shinichi…"

--u…………..ay….


End file.
